The Prince and his toy
by DARK PLATYPUS
Summary: my own story! Estel is in love with his master the handsome light priest Sky so why does he break out in a hot flush when he meets the sexy and bondage obsessed Prince Noir? u like hardcore yaoi and smexy elf bishies? then read and review!


**The Prince and his toy**  
**By Henrietta J. Joseph**  
**a/n hey everyone! this is my first proper yaoi story so i hope u enjoy this! this was originally a request story for a friend but in the end i was so impressed with myself! i decided to put this up on 3  
**

_**Did I see that right? Were those wings? Wings as if daubed in darkness itself…**_

The rustic, ancient bell emitted a harmonious chime- reminding the small community of the light elves that all was well. Though a small, yet simple village hidden in the tree-laden labyrinth of the forest- it had still manage to preserve the beauty of nature as well as its authenticity of the old village. Using the forces of nature and light- the light elves lived a life of peace and tranquillity, making them excellent healers and spell casters. Pale, creamy skin and fair, flowing hair were common features when identifying them- a living proof of the pure, untainted blood that flowed through these kind and gentle creatures. Right in the middle of the old village stood the tall cathedral- perhaps a temple where their sleeping guardian goddess slumbers until the time to blemish the darkest hours but for now it was simply a cathedral where travellers and villagers alike came to seek mercy, blessing and healing.

However as usual the cathedral was once again filled to the brim with young, lovesick girls- their hearts stolen by none other than the handsome and gentle priest: Sky. With a tall, sexy lean and robust body and a gentle but handsome face there was an alluring essence of sexiness- driving the young girls of the village into frenzy! Clothed in a simple, but extravagant robe, he padded through the hallowed halls with his female fan in tow- running his fingers through long, pale blond hair. Beautiful oceanic eyes hid behind glasses making him more desirable than intellectual.

"Oh Father" one of the younger, more shy of the female entourage began, "her heart is feeling weak and heavy with sadness" she sighed, Sky turned to the girl with a gentle expression. "Then to heal a sad heart is a kiss"; his voice was soft and gentle with a seducing allure-which caused girls or women to fall under deep romantic swoons. Before the girl could question his statement, her eyes widened as warm lips pressed onto her cheek- her cheeks blushing furiously. "May your heart always be light and happy" and with that he grasped onto her hand, kissing her knuckles in a manner that would've made chivalry sound erotic! "Goodbye sweet princess" his voice was dark, sexy purr. All this time and the girls were transfixed by his beauty, his sexiness- his charm! He turned around and walked off, the girls gasping and shrieking as their shy and young comrade collapsed onto the floor!

"Sky, you'll never be a priest if you act so perverted?" Sky turned to see a tall, beautiful woman; her flaxen hair was done in attractive curls- clothed in a long, milky silk dress. Her annoyed expression had caused Sky to chuckle softly! "Anyway I'm glad I found you! I need you and your apprentice to do a special task"- she froze! Her head darting towards different directions! "Where is Estel?"

The Cathedral gardens were quite small- but to Estel it was like being in the Garden of Eden. He sat by the small rose tree as he always had; cradling a tiny, wounded bird. "Please don't die yet" he whispered, "I'll save you! I promise" soon a warm glow of cerulean, azure enflamed his hand- a hissing sound as the flame pierced into the bird's wound causing the bird to shriek in frightened pain! "There you're all healed" the young elf smiled as the bird began to glide through the gardens- singing away happily. _"Thank you good elf"_ the female voice echoed in his mind, the bird swooped to perch on his hand, Estel- this was the name of the young elf, blushed "it's nothing really I'm just happy that I can help you".

"_You are kind and pure, good elf. My only wish is that you find happiness in your life"_ the voice echoed once more before the bird took flight- flying away to her home in the forest. He had always treasured his gift talking to animals ever since he was young. He had just turned sixteen, his cute and rather lethally handsome face had attracted a lot of female attention- even managing to steal the high priestess' heart with his dashing looks. A fringe of his blonde, neatly combed hair obscured his right eye; wearing a robe like Sky's but smaller for his fitting. Estel raised from his seat, his emerald hued eyes staring into the beautiful scenery of this minute Eden.

"Found you!" strong arms wrapped themselves around Estel's- pulling him into an embrace! Estel looked up to see the kindly face of his master and upperclassman, Sky- his cheeks immersing into a deep flush! For he had always harboured feelings for Sky, _but what does he think of me?_ He always deemed to himself. "Bubancie needs to talk with us" Sky soon released the young elf from his embrace and began to walk towards the door. "Yes!" Estel smiled, proud at how lucky he was being able to go on quests with the most popular and strongest priest- of course the way in which Sky was able to switch from being a gentle, comical goof to being dangerously aloof and deadly. And so with pride, Estel followed his idol from behind.

"Hello, my darling Estel" the blonde elf squealed with joy as her hands pinched, pulled and squeezed his soft rosy cheeks. "Oooh you are such a little darling!" her giggles were that of a little child as all Estel could do was blush. "Anyway I needed you two here because I received a message from the Dark Elf Kingdom." A silence swept the room and now Bubancie had a serious expression on her visage- making her seem lethal. "Their king is terribly ill and he is close to death, it seems their only hope now is to be healed by a light elf and so I am choosing you two". Estel couldn't help but gasp, "you mean we're going to the dark elf kingdom?" Bubancie smiled warmly at Estel- laughing softly at his reaction; "of course you've never ventured out beyond the forest haven't you?" her hand petted the soft, pale honeyed tresses. Sky soon knelt towards Estel- _so close_ the young elf thought, blushing as he felt small, slow gusts of warm, tepid breath on his skin. "Then I shall make it my main priority to keep you safe" Sky stood up, facing Bubancie "we'll set out as soon as possible!"

Bubancie smiled warmly- placing a small crystal pendant in his palms, "may this crystal grant you protection as it has with me, good luck Estel" she embraced him warmly- waving slowly as the two exited her small office. "Six years ago, on this day I saved that boy from death" she hung her head down as she felt herself crushed by worry, "Goddess, let him be safe".

Estel stumbled behind Sky- getting use to the feel of his sable, buckle-laden boots and black, leather trenchcoat- the neck of the coat laced with black feathers. "So this is your first time wearing the travelling robes?" Sky asked- Estel blushed at how Sky made the robe so sexy and cool. The robe had consisted of black leather trousers complete with a trenchcoat and "special" boots- but Estel couldn't help but wonder if Bubancie had in for the designs of these "travelling robes". A round crystal orb circled around the tall, handsome elf in a slow movement. Estel couldn't help but nod- his tongue swollen as his temperature grew higher, "you'll get used to it, I found these quite awkward at first" his soft, chuckle sent chills of lust down Estel's spine. The sky was becoming darker- in a hour's time it would be night, "let's rest here tonight and continue tomorrow" he removed his trenchcoat- revealing his tantalising topless chest- a cold silver ring pierced his nipple. He folded the trenchcoat- making it seem like a pillow as he placed it on his thigh, "sleep here" he commanded kindly. Estel gladly took in this compromising invitation and laid his head on the trenchcoat, sighing as he snuggled deeper "such a nice warmth" he drawled, followed by a tired yawn. "Good night, Estel" his arms had wrapped Estel once more in his embrace- like a child grasping onto their most precious and prized possession.

The noisy rustling of leaves had startled Estel awake- the crystal charm suddenly emitting a light glow. Careful not to stir Sky, he slipped from his tall master's embrace and towards the direction of the disturbing rustles. As his head peered from the bushes- his verdant eyes widened. There, by a grand-aged tree- a man laid in front of the tree in a wounded stupor. His pallid, creamy skin glowed in the moon's light- blood trickling from his bleeding arm. His short black hair was smooth as if water was poured on his tresses- his beauty was that of an angel's, making Estel blush slightly, and his heart beating thunderously. _A dark elf?_ Estel deemed aloud as he noticed the man's elven ears. Slowly, cautiously he walked towards the wounded man hoping to help him. "Feathers?" Estel asked in a puzzled voice as he picked up a black feather, he sat by the man's side- his breathing was slow, tired and rasped. He was hurt, maybe even close to death and it was up to him to save him! He looked around- wondering how this poor man ended up here. Suddenly the breathing stopped, enveloping the forest in a disturbing silence- Estel looked down- almost losing his breath as alluring eyes of fresh drawn blood glared up at him. The man's arms reached for Estel's dainty hands- trapping them in an escapable vice grip! He laughed cruelly at the horrified expression on his prey's face.

"Scream and I'll give you something to scream about" the voice was a dark, sensual growl- making Estel frightened but yet dangerously aroused. This man…he was so tall- just like his beloved master! His beautiful visage reminded him of Sky and yet he was nothing like him! He was rude, frightening and so rough- never gentle! Estel felt like cursing aloud as to why he was being so aroused instead of repulsed! His tongue was warm and wet- crawling down his neck making Estel hard! "Hmm, what a cute little morsel" he kissed his cheek softly, "seeing a cute light elf like you in kinky leather" he placed Estel's hands on top of his erection, "makes me hard and horny" moaning at the pleasuring touch of this cutie's, soft hands. "You're naked!" gasped Estel- his hands still grasped on the hard, flesh. "And?" the tall elf snarled arrogantly as he slowly pulled down the zip of Estel's trousers with his teeth- laughing as the erected penis shot out! "My, aren't you a dirty little boy!" his tongue curled and swished at the erected cock- making his cute, handsome prey moan erotically.

"I bet you've don't know the joys of being pleasured eh?" he grinned, "let me show you" his mouth took in the hard, penis, whilst his hand pleasured his own- his head going back and forth, as he sucked harder and faster! "Aaaahhh!" moaned Estel- his hand revelling in the softness of the stranger's raven- hued hair, "wait! Stop! I'll come!" he whined, his weak efforts of pulling him away were futile- the desire of release too overbearing! Estel's clenched his eyes shut- screaming in erotic rapture as he felt his hot sperm streaming into his mouth- blushing even more as he took notice of the dark elf drinking him down. "Your cum is delicious" his fingers drenched in thick white liquid- "taste" he whispered softly, shoving his sex-drenched fingers into the mouth of this cute, lush morsel.

"Lick my dick clean" he growled- Estel looked up at him innocently, crawling on his hands and knees. He knelt at his cock, blushing at how huge and wet it was. Coyly- with small, shy licks he began to lick away at his penis. Sharp blades of desire pierced through his body as small, warm flesh lapped away at his penis causing him to growl erotically! As he felt the soft, warm flesh of a mouth close in on his penis- he felt a rush of sexual, excitement, being pleasured by something so cute, so beautiful as him only made him want to come! "Fuck!" he cried as he felt cum pour furiously into his mouth.

They both collapsed onto the floor- the flies of Estel's trousers open, his penis still erected. He heard a laugh from the tall stranger "beautiful" the elf murmured- planting affectionate kisses on Estel's cock! "Let's play again soon, my sexy toy" He stood up and began to walk away from him- stopping in a spot made from the moonlight. Estel suddenly began to wonder if all this was a dream or for real as black wings ripped out of his back, "Did I see that right?" Estel rasped, "Were those wings? Wings as if daubed in darkness itself…" he laid onto the ground- sleep binding him in a sex-drained slumber.

The melodic twittering of birds had slowly roused the young elf from his drowse. His flies were still undone; his penis was hanging out and the taste of pleasure at his climax, still mingled in his mouth. But the feathers were gone. "Was this a dream?" he murmured- he sat up against the tree, looking up into the sky. Thoughts of the beautiful dark elf's head rutting back and forth- his mouth pleasuring him whilst his hand rubbed and squeezed his, Estel couldn't help but have another hard on as that feeling of being helpless, frightened and aroused by such a stirring danger! Just as his hands grasped onto his own cock- Estel cried abruptly, gazing in awe as sperm splattered onto his hands. His tongue lapped at the thick, release-groaning as his penis grew harder.

"Estel!" Sky's voice had snapped the young elf out of his daze- "crap" he muttered as his fingers desperately sealed his penis into his trousers- closing the seal by zipping his flies! "There you are" Sky sighed in relief as he saw Estel sitting chastely by the tree. "Sorry did I worry you Sky?" Estel asked in his sweet, pure voice-, which had somehow seemed to make the tall elf quite rigid! He turned away quickly- desperate not to make contact with those sickly, adorable green eyes of his- those beautiful green orbs that had strangely infatuated him so. "Well shall we find somewhere to bathe"; Estel looked at him as if he had spoke to him in gobbledegook! "A bath?" Estel asked, Sky chuckled heartily as his fingers pushed up his glasses. "If we walk further up, there should be a lake" his hands grasped onto Estel's- pulling him along as they trudged through the forest. Estel smiled _thank you goddess_ he thought to himself. This was perfect! His heart had belonged to Sky hadn't? He wanted him right? So why did his heart beat so insanely when the image of that angelic devil came into his mind? He shook his head- _no! I want Sky! I want him!_

"Come on in Estel, the water is warm and soothing" Sky rested by a shallow pool of the huge lake. "You try parading naked with a hard penis!" Estel muttered darkly as he stood behind a small berry bush! Building up the courage and the perfect moment for Sky to avert his attention from him and to the scenery of the forest and its lake. He blushed as he remembered how stirring Sky was as he stripped from his leather outfit- the sunlight bathing his naked, skin. He looked so seductive, so alluring without his glasses- although he looked sexy with glasses as well! His hand rubbed up and down his shaft faster and faster as he thought of his tight, buttocks and his well-toned chest- faster! Faster! Until- "aaaaaahhh!" he yelped as release seeped onto his hand, trickling down his leg.

Suddenly he turned around only to be pulled into an embrace by none other than him! "Sky, I-!" his finger pressed onto his lips- silencing him. "You have nothing to hide from me, Estel" his hand pressed onto Estel's rear- his lips pulling him into a soft, loving kiss. Was Sky really kissing him? Was he really caressing his buttocks so softly, so tenderly? He hissed sharply as he felt his master's penis brush against his. Sky's eyes had turned into slits of desire, closing them as he kissed his way down- stopping at his turned on dick. "You're so hard, Estel" his tongue crawled up his shaft and then down- "I've been wanting to do this to you for quite sometime" his lips pressed onto his penis, smiling at Estel's reactions of cute, tantalising moans, gasps and slow, erotic pants! "You have no idea how sexy you looked when you were playing with yourself" in a swift motion- Estel was now pinned to tree by Sky from behind. "My beautiful, precious Estel" he murmured- rubbing his dick against his rear slowly. "Do you like it Estel?" his kind, gentle voice gagged by erotic pleasure as his dick began to rub harder against the buttocks! Estel could only muster stirring pants and pleasured cries as the movement became harder and faster! They cried in sexual unison as the two climaxed together- sinking to the floor in tire.

After the two had spent an hour in the lake- playfully molesting each other, they now were fully clothed and setting off on their quest to the Dark Elf Kingdom. "In a few more hours we should be at the kingdom soon" he patted the younger elf's rear, smiling at Estel's shocked and aroused reaction. He never expected it to turn out like this, Sky had touched him, kissed him and he relished every waking, stirring moment. His expression darkened as thoughts of the dark elf merged into his mind…blushing, as fantasies etched into his mind- _what if Sky wasn't rubbing himself against my rear?_ He blushed violently, _what if it was he?_ He could imagine the warm, lusty breaths pressing against his skin; his dark and stirring voice commanding him to play with himself as his rubs became more vigorous! He clung onto Sky's arm tightly- rivalling that of a barnacle's, hoping to banish these crude, carnal fantasies. _I love Sky, I want Sky but why do I yearn for that dark elf so much?_

_page break lol_

"Really, Prince Noir!" the tall woman paced in front of the prince- angrily, impatiently! "How could you just leave the castle without telling anyone?" she was cross, angry and tired with worry- and all he could was slouch lazily at his throne! "Your highness, your father is greatly ill and you, just leaving without a trace whatsoever would just worsen his condition!" her voice fell to a sob, "can you imagine how your father would react if he heard his own son had disappeared? **And** wounded?" Noir looked at the bloodstained bandage that bound his wound around his arm, "really Dolores, it's just a scratch!" Dolores froze stiffly- she didn't know whether to break his arm or just kill him on the spot! (Though killing him would've been the best choice) "I give up!" she sighed- storming towards the fireplace, looking at the paintings of the young prince. "Prince Noir, you have no idea how much you changed" she quickly snapped her head to him, "and you used those wings didn't you? What if somebody saw you?" she scolded once more!

_Here we go again_ Prince Noir huffed deeply- he couldn't care less if the whole castle were worried sick to death about him! He knew that it was worth it- except for the part when some idiot decided to pelt his arm with an arrow because he was mistaken as a dragon! His lips curled into a smile as he remembered the expression on that cute boy's face as he came- yes it truly was worth it. Dolores- a pure blooded dark elf, his nurse and steward, although she was extremely annoying when it came her scolding him- he admired her for the love and care that she gave for him, her dark, skin- a sign of her pure blood. Her scarlet hair sealed with green ribbons. She was clothed in a black exotic, revealing dress- her heels clacking against the marbled floor of the throne room. Suddenly a maid peered from entrance of the room; "my lady the priests are here" Dolores turned to look into the maid's eyes, "send them here". The maid curtsied, exiting the room and into the dimly lit corridors. "As the heir to the throne, it is high time you begin to put your days of tutoring for king to good work" she smiled warmly at him, "starting now!" Noir growled at Dolores angrily, "fine I'll play the fuck#ing kingly host!" Dolores sighed deeply, "language, your highness please!"

"Thank you for accepting our cry for help, it is such an honour to have one of the most powerful spellcasters in the realm." The young maid blushed as she looked at her handsome guests; the doors have flown upon by a strong wind startling the maid! "I shall take care of our guests from here" Dolores spoke darkly, causing the young maid to flee- squeaking with fright! "Welcome kind priests, I do hope your trip was safe" she ushered the two into the throne room- the door slamming furiously shut behind them. "Welcome, good travellers, I hope the journey wasn't dangerous" Estel froze, fear transfixing him- that voice, it was so dark, tempting and alluring. He looked so much like the dark elf from the forest- it couldn't be him! A prince couldn't molest him? Then it hit him! The bandage on his arm! Right where the wound was, it was he all right! He had those same lethal but tempting red eyes. "So we meet again" Noir murmured to himself. _Come hell or high waters- that boy will be mine_ he leered at Estel in a stupor- chuckling as he noticed that this elf boy had smitten him with his beauty and innocence.

"Dolores, please show the priest to where my father lies" Sky followed Dolores out of the throne room- leaving Estel and Noir alone. The prince was clothed in a short, frost-hued jacket embellished with fur trimmings, tight white leather trousers that had caused Estel to blush madly. Black, army boots thundered onto the marbled floor- as Noir approached the light elf in a slow, beguiling prowl. "Do you remember me, my kinky sexy elf?" he pecked his cheek lovingly. "I really should get going now!" Estel stated- turning to make a run for it only to be stopped by Noir's strong, grip! "You're not leaving me that easily my pretty toy!" he laughed softly as he felt Estel struggling in his embrace! "Let me go! You pervert! I love Sky!" Noir laughed coldly, his voice becoming a deep, sensuous murmur "then I will make sure you forget about him" punctuating his sentence with a searing, kiss- Estel moaning at the touch of his tongue lapping at his silk depths, suddenly something fell down his throat! "What the hell did you-!" Estel dropped into a sudden faint! "Guess I'll just have to do it the hard, kinky way" Noir pouted- suddenly grinning in excitement at the thought of finally having a cute boy to play with!  
**OMG! like to be continued! **


End file.
